


pride

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Summer, Trans Luca, Trans Male Character, matt's inevitable summer fic, supportive friends, this is luca/sylas if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: I'm late to the summer party so here I am with a trans Luca!





	pride

Pride is a funny word-- it is a word that many associate with a rise, with a downfall. It’s a vice and a virtue. It’s the best and worst quality. It is remarkable and at the very same time, reprimandable. 

Pride was the only word Sylas could use to describe how he felt, watching his best friend of however many years run along the shoreline. The sand kicked underneath Luca’s feet, inner tube held onto with one arm, the waves lapping at the Sylvan’s ankles in the afternoon sunlight. Luca’s face held the most genuine smile Sylas had ever seen. His teal hair was tied up, crusted with salt water from the day spent on Lewis Island.

Sylas? He burnt too easily, he instead opted to sit in the shade of an umbrella and just _watch_. A small smile crept upon his lips, unbeknownst to him. His knees were pulled to his chest, his elbow resting on his knee. 

He could remember a conversation they’d had, so long ago. They were still children. Luca was just figuring himself out.

_“I don’t think I ever want to swim,” Luca had said, ears flat against his head, holding his chest tightly. _

__

__

_“Why not?” Sylas asked, curiously. The child-like need for answers pulled at him._

_Luca shrugged. “I don’t want to wear a swimsuit. Or else..” He gestured to his chest, covered in the binder he normally wore._

_“Oh..” Was all Sylas could say at the time._

A plop was heard beside Sylas. He turned his head to see Laranoa, in her swimsuit, looking out towards the waves as well.

“Never thought I’d see him without a shirt on,” She said, sharing a smile similar to Sylas’s.

Luca, out in the ocean had sent a splash of water in Ranzal’s direction, instigating the inevitable water fight that everyone would get pulled into. In the gleam of the waves, two scars outlined the bottom of his chest. They weren’t too terribly fresh, but Luca hadn’t the courage to go shirtless before today because of them. 

Sylas stretched his legs out, sighing. “Nor I. He’s come so far from when we met.”

He remembered every point on Luca’s transition. When he came out to Sylas and Laranoa, so long ago, as children. When he finally began his medical transition, thanks to village healers. Watching Luca grow from who he was, to who he is now--  
That, that is a pride that Sylas felt was honorable. The pride he felt for Luca’s comfort in himself, in his appearance, in his gender, all were the best sort of pride anyone could feel for one they care about.

So perhaps, perhaps pride is a vice. That could not, _would not_, stop Sylas from feeling such for Luca. He could only hope that Luca knew how proud Sylas was of him.


End file.
